Hey AmethystYeah Heaven's On The Phone For You
by Hopelessly-Addicted-To-Love
Summary: BVB Fic! Things aren't looking good for Amethyst Di Angelo maybe moving to Austin, Texas, meeting new friends and maybe meeting her favourite band will help. Sorry about the crap summary. Rated M for bad language. NO LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Amethyst? ... Yeah, Heaven's On The Phone For You.

Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I own nothing! Not Black Veil Brides, or any of their songs. The only things I own are Amethyst, the plot and a rather weird looking hamster.

**A/N Okay so this is my first story, so please be nice. Just wanted to say thanks for taking the time to read this, and please leave a review telling me if any improvements can be made, if you hate the story and want to tell me why, or even if you're just saying it's good and you want to read more.**

Amethyst POV

I don't know why I decided this would be a good idea. Maybe I thought this will help me sort through my thoughts, instead of letting them swarm in my brain. Maybe I just wanted to let my feelings out, and hope someone finds this, just so they know what I've been through. Truth is I could list possible reasons all day and I still wouldn't know the answer.

Guess I should introduce myself, huh? My name is Amethyst, Amethyst Di Angelo. My name translates into Amethyst of angels, I think God has a fucked up sense of humour. You could say I was a troubled kid, parents are divorced, my older sister was killed a year ago and on top of all that I'm an army brat. My dad won custody of me, and since he's in the military we move around a lot. My current location is Austin, Texas. I don't bother complaining about where dad has dragged me this time because I know that in about a month or two he'll drag me somewhere new. It's going to be exactly the same here as it is everywhere, I am not going to fit in, I like rock music, dress like a goth, occasionally self-harm and am really antisocial, all of these things will make me stand out and get me picked on by the jocks. I am currently sitting in my new room, listening to the Misfits really loud and writing in this diary for no apparent reason. Guess I can't complain though, I could be living with my mum and her new boyfriend, Marcus, or as I like to call him in my head, Pervy. He doesn't talk to mine or my mum's face, no he talks to our tits. It is absolutely ridiculous. Anywho this is who I am and I'll be lying if I said I wasn't proud of that.

* * *

><p>"AAAAHHHHHH!"<p>

I jumped out of my skin as my alarm went off. I forgot I changed my alarm tone to "Perfect Weapon" by Black Veil Brides. Bet my father loved waking up hearing Andy Biersack's amazing screaming. One thing you need to know about my dad is, he's not very supportive of who I am and what I like.

I leave the warm sanctuary that is my bed, and haul my half asleep body to the bathroom where I can work on making myself look half-presentable for my first day at my new school. 1 hour later, I walk into the kitchen and start making myself a bowl of Lucky Charms.

"Why do you have to dress like that for school? Are you asking to get picked on again?"

I looked down to my outfit, a Black Veil Brides t-shirt, black skinny jeans, my wristbands and beat up black converse. This is my usual outfit, except I wear a different band shirt every day. "No dad. This is what I usually wear. And I'm not going to change to please some kids that I will only see for two months at the most." If there's one thing listening to music has taught me, it's "Never be afraid to be who you are, who you want to be and if people don't like that, then they can fuck off." I will live by this and be myself, no matter what people say.

"All I ask is that you try to fit in. I have a feeling we're going to be here a while."

"Look don't start with your bullshit, you say that everytime we move, I have to leave or I'll be late."

I grabbed the bag my dad held out to me, which contains a bunch of school stuff like pens and things, grabbed my keys off the hook and then walked out the front door. I click the button on my keys and my baby is unlocked. Okay so I realise that my car isn't actually my baby, but she's everything to me. She's a 1967 Chevy Camaro, and I love her to bits.

I decide to drive with the roof down today, it's too hot for the roof to be up and I can't be bothered putting the air conditioning on. I press the button and the sounds of Black Veil Brides fills the space surrounding my car. I turn the volume up all the way, knowing that people will already judge me when I get to school just for listening to this music, but who cares it's not like I'll be staying long.

I pull up to my new high school and everyone's eyes are automatically trained on me. They stare, but unlike some people, I couldn't care less, I might as well make a scene and stir everyone up. I step out of my car and into the parking lot. The whispers start, the cheerleaders giggling and pointing, the jocks just staring, the emos smiling at me kindly and the others just glance at me and then carry on with their day.

The school bell sounds and my only thought is "Amethyst welcome to your new place of torture." Regardless of my thoughts I know my dad will kill me if I decide to skip school, so instead of jumping back into my car, which I so desperately want to do, I walk towards the building, hoping I'll be able to find the registration office.

The registration office isn't difficult to find, as soon as you walk into the building it's on your right. I stand in front of the desk, well aware of all the students that are stood outside the tiny room staring at me, waiting to be acknowledged by the old lady sitting at the computer.

"Oh. Hello dear, are you new?"

"Uh. Yes, I'm Amethyst Di Angelo? I'm here to pick up my schedule?"

"That's right. Principle Collins did mention you'd be arriving today. I'll be right back, just let me find your schedule and print it off for you."

Two minutes later I'm standing in a corridor, with no idea which way I am meant to go in. So instead I wander aimlessly just having a look round and getting a feel for how the school is set out. I'm not really looking where I'm going, and suddenly I bump into something that feels like someone's chest.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going! I didn't mean to bump into you!" God I must sound pathetic, but I really didn't mean to do it. I said all that looking at my feet so I have no idea as to who I just bumped into.

"It's okay. You're the new girl aren't you?" Okay so the voice was definitley male, and it sounded nice enough, so I decided to look up at the face of the person. He was dressed a lot like I was, only instead of a Black Veil Brides t-shirt he was wearing a KISS shirt. "Do you need help finding where you're supposed to be?"

"That would probably be better than me wandering around and getting lost, wouldn't it?" I replied. He held out his arm like they do in the old movies.

"May I?" He smiled a proper smile, and I swear I was blinded, dude had some seriously white teeth.

"And who said chivalry was dead?" I laughed.

He started leading me through the corridors after finding out that I had the same home room as him. While he was doing this he was giving me random bits of advice:

"Never be late for your physics lesson otherwise Mr Bates will throw a fit."

"Don't insult Parys Viney, she's head cheerleader and won't hesitate to make your life hell."

"Chris Evans is Parys Viney's and never forget that."

It went on like that until we reached the classroom. He went on in while I hung back outside the door. I took a deep breath and walked into the room.

**Okay so I know I left you on a bit of a cliff hanger but, this is just a test to see how many people like my story so if you like it please review, even if that's all you say. I just want to know your reactions.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I don't own the Black Veil Brides or any of their songs. I only own Amethyst and her family and friends.**

_**A/N: slightly dissappointed by the lack of reviews of the first chapter. I need to know whether you like the story or whether you think the story can be improved to make sure you guys like it, so I need to know your opinions, so therefore you need to review people. Also please excuse the spelling mistakes, the programme I use to write doesn't have spell check or correct my spellings :/**_

Chapter 2

Amethyst POV

Okay, Amethyst, you can do this. All you have to do is introduce yourself to the teacher ... and meet your doom! Wait what am I saying, it's going to be fine, I know one person already, granted I don't know his name but still, I know how he looks.

I took another deep breath and walked towards the desk at the front of the room. The teacher looked up from her desk and introduced herself.

"Hi, you must be Amethyst Di Angelo. I'm Mrs Thompson, your new home room teacher. I understand you've moved around a lot but that's not a problem, the teachers here should be able to accomodate to what you have or haven't learned. I know that not many people enjoy talking about themselves to strangers so I'm not going to make you introduce yourself to the class. And you look like a nice enough girl, you'll make friends in no time, I see that Will is already smiling at you, why don't you go and sit next to him?"

I turned towards the desk to see the boy that had shown me the way was smiling right at me, okay so his name was Will, knowing his name will make recognising him easier. I walked over to the desk next to his and sat down.

"So you never told me your name was Will..."

"Yeah, kinda forgot to tell you my name. It's just that when new people come here they don't know the rules set by Viney and Evans, so they break them, and then get bullied the whole time they're here, and I didn't want you to go through that. Sorry, I'm rambling." He looked sheepish and had a faint blush tinting his cheeks.

"It's okay. How long is home room then?" I realised I didn't know the time and this classroom didn't have a clock.

"HR starts at 8:30, which is in 10 minutes, and finishes at 8:45."

"Okay thanks."

The classroom door opened, and a nerdy looking boy wearing black jeans, high-tops and a flannel shirt walked in and started walking towards Will.

"Morning baby." He said, I'm assuming he was Will's boyfriend because he kissed him on the cheek. Will blushed and looked away from me, as if scared that I'd turn away or say something homophobic. The nerdy looking boy looked towards me.

"Hey, my name's Darren. And would you care to tell me the name that your parents dubbed you with?" He seemed charming, I wondered whether he was bi-sexual, I mean he was obviously Will's boyfriend, you can tell by the way he looked at Will when he first entered the room, but he seemed flirtacious in everything he said, so maybe he was.

"Yeah, of course. I'm Amethyst, Amethyst Di Angelo. It's nice to meet you Darren." Will was still avoiding my gaze, maybe he was actually worried about what I would think if he was gay, I mean, we'd only just met, surely my opinion shouldn't matter that much to him.

"Likewise, Amethyst. Were your parents Italian by the way? I mean your name is Italian for Amethyst of angels." How would he know that? Barely anyone knows that. Then again he did look like he was at least half-Italian.

"Yeah my parents are. Well, my dad definately is, I'm not too sure about my mom these days, I don't speak to her often."

"Well, obviously, you've met my boyfriend, Will." Apparently Darren was less concerned with what people think that Will was.

"Yeah, he's a really nice guy. I'd really like to get to know him more, same with you." I wasn't lying when I said this, normally when I go to a new school I avoid making friends because I'm never in one place for a long time, but these two seemed like they'd be worth knowing even if it was only for a little while.

Will seemed to perk up at what I said, as he looked straight at me and said "Really? You don't care if I'm gay?"

"Well, why would I? It doesn't make you any different than anyone else. If you like guys then that's your decision, no one else's. So how could people have a problem with it?"

Darren smiled at me, happy that I'd put Will's doubts to rest. That smile, however, was short lived as a guy in a JV jacket, with an orange, fake blonde cheerleader hanging off his arm walked in, with his little minions following him. I'm guessing the jock and the cheerleader were Chris Evans and Parys Viney, the king and queen of the school, bullies to many and at the moment, my worst nightmare. Chris looked right towards Will, Darren and I, and started walking in our direction. I thought he'd start picking on me, the new kid always gets picked on, but instead he did worse.

"Hey, look Parys, it's the two faggots. What's up homo's?" His tone was mocking and filled with laughter. That was strike one.

He turned to his cronies, "What should we do to them today? We've already stuffed them in lockers, tripped them up and dumped lunch on them this week." That was strike two.

He turned back towards us, "Or maybe we should just beat them until they become normal?" His hand started to reach towards Will. Strike three, and he's out.

My hand shot out and caught Chris Evans' fist before it reached Will. My other hand started towards the asshole's face, ready to slap him. It would have worked, had he not caught my wrist.

"What do you think your doing new girl? Don't you know the rules yet? No one stands up for these fags unless they want the same treatment." His tone was threatening, but it didn't scare me one bit, one of the advantages of being brought up on an army training camp until the age of 15.

"Well maybe those rules should be changed. It's the 21st century for God's sake. How can you be homophobic? Some absolute legends are gay. But you can't see past your own ego to notice that." My voice was raised, and I was well aware that everyone had dropped what they were doing to watch the new girl stand up to the head honcho.

"Oh and what makes you think that I care about some little emo's opinion. I'll think what I want and there's nothing you can do to stop that. Everyone is entitled to their own opinions and this is mine."

"Okay, if everyone has a right to their own opinions, I also have the right to think yours is wrong and say something about that. After all there's such a thing as freedom of speech."

"Oh, why don't you go back to where you came from and slit your wrists like the suicidal freak you are. I mean just look at you do you think you're going to fit in here?"  
>The self-harm comment hit a little closer to home that I was comfortable with, and my left hand wrapped around my right wrist and started rubbing the skin there. "Oh it looks like I hit a nerve. Seriously do you expect to fit in here? This school has a hierarchy and emo's are at the bottom of the food chain."<p>

"Well, maybe I don't want to fit in. Maybe I just want to be myself, I'm happy with who I am, and anyone who doesn't like that can go take a flying fuck at a donut. At the end of the day, I dont expect I'll be here long, and I am not going to change to please some Jersey Shore wannabes."

He looked taken aback, but considered what I'd just said, obviously not used to people standing up to him, he's more used to people cowering in fear at the sight of him.

"Okay, so you're happy with who you are, and are willing to stand up for that. But, I wonder, why are you so willing to stand up for two fags that you only met today?"

"Everyone's the same, no matter their sexuality, weight, race, religion, abilty or looks. And at the end of the day, it has nothing to do with you whether they're gay or not, it's not as if you have to join in, is it? So why do you have such a big problem with it?"

The bell signalling the start of home room chimed. Evans, Viney and their little airhead followers went to their seats, but not before Chris threw one last comment/threat at me, "Now you know the rules. You can follow them, or you can recieve the same treatment the homos get. You've been warned."

I just replied with a smirk, I wasn't going to let him get to me. I turned in Will's and Darren's direction and caught them looking gobsmacked at what I'd just done.

Darren was the first to sober up. "Impressive, you're a right little firecracker aren't ya? That's what I'm going to call you now, I think it suits you."

After that comment the mood lightened and Will managed to regain normality. "Why would you do that? Chris, for once, is thinking the same thing I am. Why would you stand up for us? I mean you did only meet us this morning." In all honesty, I wasn't sure. I had reacted before thinking and that has always been my downfall. I'm the type of person to punch first, then find out who I actually hit later.

"I don't know, I don't mean that I don't think you should have someone stand up for you, because somebody should. But sometimes I just act before thinking, this was one of these times. I usually hit first and then find out who I actually hit later."

"Well, thanks you anyway, it means a lot that someone who just met us thinks that." My response the that was just to smile at him. I'm not used to displays of any sort of affection, I mean I am an army brat.

* * *

><p><strong>(Time skip to lunch because I'm a lazy bugger and can't be bothered to write the boring details of the lessons)<strong>

Will, Darren and I were sat on the stands by the school's athletic field watching the blonde, tangerine wanna-be's attempt to look sexy whilst cheerleading and failing completely. The time was passing in silence only broken when one of the cheerleaders did something embaressing.

Darren decided to be the first person to break the silence. "Okay so you've had Home room, Trigonometry, History, Politics and Italian. Whats your fifth lesson? "

I opened up my Bring Me The Horizon messenger bag and pulled out my schedule. "Uh ... music with Mr Stevenson."

"Oh good, you have that lesson with Will. Just be careful because Stevenson is really sexist, he'll probably doubt your place in the class and force you to perform something in front of your class mates, which unfortunately includes a few of Viney's lackeys who think they can sing but really can't, the only reason they're in the class is because Stevenson is a bit of a perv."

"Oh goodie for me"

Wiil then spoke up, "Sarcastic, I like it." This suceeded into sending us all into a fit of laughter.

Will then spoke up again, "Hey, I couldn't help but notice your shirt earlier. You're a fan?" I didn't understand his question at first so I looked at my shirt, and then felt like a total retard for forgetting what shirt I was wearing.

"Yeah, they're right up there with Bring Me The Horizon, The Blackout, Lostprophets and My Chemical Romance. Their music is just so inspirational, it's as if they don't really care about the fame and the money, like they write the lyrics specifically to save those in need of help and not just about the problems with relationships or stupid hoes. Their music is something that helps a lot of people and you have to really admire them for doing what they are."

Darren obviously agreed as he had been frantically nodding his head as I gave my mini speech thingy about just a few of my heroes.

Neither said anything to disagree with what I said but Darren did question my knowledge of music.

"Now My Chem I listen to, but I've never heard of The Blackout or Bring Me The Horizon or Lostprophets, who are they?"

Most people would probably have gasped and said how could you not of heard of them, however I knew these bands weren't that particualrly big in the US as they were all British bands, The Blackout and Lostprophets coming form Wales and Bring Me The Horizon coming from England.

"Oh, just some British bands that I found on Youtube. But they're really talented and not to mention they have some really fit people with amazing accents."

This seemed to peak both boys' interest, "Oh yeah, like who?" The question came from Will but it's obvious Darren wanted to ask the same thing.

"Well Lostprophets all have welsh accents and the fittest person in the band is Ian Watkins. The Blackout have stronger welsh accents and the fittest person in the band is Sean Smith. And most of Bring Me The Horizon have Sheffield accents with one person having an australian one and the fittest person is Oli Sykes. All the fittest people are vocalist for the band. And finally Lostprophets are rock, and The Blackout and Bring Me The Horizon are screamo, but The Blackout write songs that aren't completely screamo, like BVB."

"Woah, I gotta search these up on Youtube."

In the distants the school bell was ringing, signaling the start of fifth hour.

"And off I go to my humiliating death." I stood up picked up my bag and started making my way back to the main building.

Behind me I heard Will shout, "Still sarcastic, I still like it." I gave him the finger without turning back and laughed, realising I must look completely crazy to the rest of the students.

_**Okay so there it is, the second chapter. I would like to thank my first reviewer Kira The Dead Ninja for their review, it was much appreciated, I'm glad you liked the start of it :).**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Black Veil Brides or any of their songs, I also don't own any other bands mentioned in this fan fiction. I only own Amethyst and her friends and family._

**A/N : Again slightly dissappointed by the lack of response but as long as at least one person is reading it and enjoying it I will continue to write. And once again please excuse the spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes as the programme I'm using doesn't correct or check spelling or grammar. Also, what I've said about the double-ride that The Rev does, I got it from Wikipedia. So please excuse me if the information is inaccurate. Also I don't know whether BVB are signed with Standby at the moment, but if they're not, then just pretend they are.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3<strong>_

"Ah, so you're the new student." This was sneered at me by the supposedly sexist and pervy Mr Stevenson, he didn't seem sexist or pervy to me yet, just really rude.

"Yes sir. My name is Amethyst Di Angelo, I just moved here from Baltimore."

"I really couldn't care less about where you've just moved from, all I want to know is if you're good enough to be in my class." Ugh, now his pervy side is showing, he does the same thing my mother's new boytoy does, talks to girls' tits.

"And how will you know sir?" I decided to be just that little bit cheeky since he didn't acknowledge the fact that I have a face.

"You will have to perform a song of your choice on the instrument of your choice, so what instrument do you play?" He spoke to me as if I was five, I guess I did kind of ask an obvious question.

"Well I play the drums, so will that be okay?" I was well aware of how childish I was acting but in all fairness if he's going to speak to me like I'm five then I'm going to humour him and act like I am.

"Whatever, just play a song." He hissed this out from between his teeth, he was obviously getting impatient. I decided to take this one step further.

"Where's the drum kit?" Again I'm well aware of how childish I'm acting. He didn't say anything just pointed to the drum kit in the corner of the room, I'd seen the drum kit when I'd walked in but ... meh, the teacher's annoying.

I walked over to the drum kit and sat on the stool, at this moment the class dropped silent and Stevenson introduced me to the class and asked me to start playing. I didn't bother telling the class what song I was playing, none of them would know it anyway. Instead I got my Ipod out of my bag and selected Almost Easy by Avenged Sevenfold, if Stevenson was really as strict as the guys said, I'd need to show off my skills to stay in this class, and what better way to do that than to replicate Jimmy Sullivan's signature trick, the double-ride. The double-ride was named by The Rev (AKA Jimmy Sullivan), it's where he doubles up at a fast tempo between the double bass and ride cymbals. This song was really hard to learn because of that move, it took me about 2 years of practicing the song 3 hours a day everyday to play with no mistakes and even after that it was nowhere near as good as The Rev played it. I finished the song with no mistakes and the class just stared, probably amazed by how fast I could play.

Mr Stevenson broke the silence, "Well there's no denying you have potential, but..."

"Potential? Sir this girl has major talent not just potential, she managed to perfectly mimick the double-ride, most professionals can't even do that." The guy who spoke up was actually kind of good looking, he had the emo swoop fringe hiding one of his eyes, his hair was black with the ends of the fringe dyed electric blue ( A/N: Imagine Sean Smiths hair but in the colours I've said), and a Blink 182 shirt on. I don't know why his appearence surprised me, I mean in a school this big there has to be more than just two outcasts besides me.

"Double what?" Stevenson obviously didn't know that much about drumming and the techniques involved.

"The double-ride." The kid spoke slowly as if talking to a really dumb four year old, "I mean I know you don't pay attention to much that goes on besides the gossip in the staff room, but you are supposed to be a music teacher so you should know about the double-ride." Wow, this kid has guts, he didn't look down once while insulting the now angry music teacher.

"That's it, I've had enough of your cheek, Viney! Now get to the Head's office now! And you have another weeks detention." Woah, this guy must speak his mind a lot to get that reaction out of a teacher so quickly, and Stevenson did say another weeks detention so ...

And then it hit me. Viney? **_That really cute, emo guy was related to Snookie 2.0!_** Okay, wait, back up a second. There is no way that **_HE_ **was related to **_PARYS VINEY_**. I mean, have you seen her? She's all slutty belt skirts and low cut shirts, fake tan and plastered on make up, fake tits and a nose job! And then he's all band shirts and skinny jeans, emo hair and eyeliner, muscles and a cute face!

"Whatever you say Alexander." Okay I take back what I just said about this kid having guts, he has major balls to call a teacher this angry by his first name. The gorgeous boy just walked out of the classroom and down the corridor without waiting for a response from Stevenson. Okay, I really need to learn that guys name, so I don't keep calling him that cute emo guy.

Stevenson turned back towards the class and instructed me to sit with the other drummers in the class, I did so. There was only one other drummer in the room, and it didn't look like I'd get along with him, he was wearing a Hollister polo shirt and chinos, he was obviously one of those mainstream people. Nevertheless I turned to him and introduced myself.

"Uh ... hi, I'm Amethyst." He turned and looked at me, let his eyes graze up and down my body, then nodded and held out his hand.

"Todd." I shook his hand and asked what we were supposed to be doing today, since Stevenson only told us to carry on working on some project thing.

"Well, we've just started a new project, all you have to do is chose your favourite musician that plays the same instrument as you, look into their background and how they got into music, and then try and write a song on your chosen instrument in the same way that they do."

"Okay, you've lost me."

"Look I'd expain it more, but I am seriously behind on another assignment so you'll just have to wait until Aiden gets back." Okay ... rude.

"Wait ... who's Aiden?" There was no other dummer in the class was there?

"The guy who got sent out for defending your skill on the drums, you know, Viney?"

Hmm Aiden Viney? I like it.

"And how long will that take?"

"I don't know and I really don't care, you'll just have to wait because if I have to explain this to you, I'm going to fail this class!"

Well then! Well I'm not going to bother asking him anything if he was just going to be rude to me. I just stayed sat down until 'Aiden Viney' came back to the classroom. It took 15 minutes for really cute emo guy, otherwise known as Aiden Viney, to get back. As he walked through the door the class fell silent, he paid no notice to his staring class mates and started walking in my direction. Once he reached my desk, he leaned against the one in front of it and stuck out his hand.

"Okay I know a handshake is really stupid and lame, but hi I'm Aiden." I shook his hand and went to offer my name, but he stopped me before I could. "Oh no, I already know who you are. You are Amethyst Di Angelo, you totally owned both Stevenson and my sister." He sounded amused but I wasn't going to take any chances on pissing him off, I mean he is absolutely gorgeous.

"Look I didn't mean to, it's just she was, I know she wasn't really doing anything but ..."

He chuckled, then smirked. "Stop rambling, I'm not mad. She's a bitch, I'm actually quite glad someone has put her and her idiot boyfriend in her place. Oh and when you see Darren next, could you please tell him he has the worst answering machine ever?" I obviously looked confused because, again, he chuckled.

"You know Darren?"

"Oh, yeah we're great friends, I mean us outcasts have to stick together, right?" Wow his smile is absolutely gorgeous!

"Okay then. Can I ask you a question?"

"Well, you just did so you might as well ask another one." I'd expect someone to say that sarcastically, but he didn't, he said it curiously, probably wondering what on earth I could ask him.

"How are you so nice and your sister so not? I mean you seem like such a good guy, and from what I've seen and heard of her ... she's basically Regina George from Mean Girls."

"That's the blonde one right? The leader of the 'Plastics'?" How on earth does he know that, does he watch chick flicks in his spare time?

"Yeah, the one who Lohan sabotages and 'pushes infront of a bus'."

"Thought so. The truth is that Parys is really an alien from another planet, while I'm perfectly normal. Not that anyone is normal, I mean there's no real dcefinition for normal, so no one can be normal. Now I'm the one whose rambling sorry." He shot me an apologetic smile, and sheepishly put his hands in the pockets of his Criminal Damage skinnies.

"It's okay. I totally get the rambling thing, I do it too so ..."

"You seem really cool, I mean there aren't enough girls like you in the world."

"Thanks, but I like that. I love being individual, as Andy Biersack said in The Legacy, 'No one can tell you who you are'. And I live by that, if people don't like it they can bugger off, I won't care."

"Thank God someone has the same view on body image as me! Seriously all most people care about is how they look or what other people think of them. Okay I don't do this often, but you seem like a nice enough girl, and I'd really like to get to know you. So why don't you come over mine tonight? I'll follow you home, then take you to mine after you've dropped your car home. Plus you look like you need some help understanding Stevenson's latest form of torture."

"Okay, I really would love to, don't doubt that but ..."

"Oh, don't worry, my sister lives in a different house with my mum, I live with my dad, divorced parents you know?"

"Well in that case I would love to." He shot me another one of his insanely hot smiles.

"Oh, and just to warn you, my dad sometimes brings his work home with him, so don't be freaked out if he does."

"Why would I?"

"Because he's one of the producers that work at Standby Records. So sometimes instead of staying at the studio late, he brings the bands home and holds the meetings about the albums and EPs at home." Obviously he meets quite a lot of musicians then. Then it hit me.

"Wait Black Veil Brides are signed with them, aren't they?"

"Yeah, they're all really cool guys. I'm just warning you so you don't freak out if he does bring his work home with him. I mean it could be any band, Modern Day Escape, Hopes Die Last, Davey Suicide. You get where I'm going with this."

"Okay, I don't want you to think I'm just using you because of this, but that is so cool! You are seriously the luckiest person 't worry I'm not going to demand you set me up to meet them, but I really do need help on this project, so let me just call my dad and see if it's okay for me to go over to yours tonight."

"Take your time, I ain't going anywhere." He chuckled.

My dad picked up after 5 rings.

"Hi Amethyst. How's school?"

"Hey Dad, school's school. Anyway, my music class has just started a new project and I really need help on it, and one of my classmates offered to help me. So is it okay if I go over their house tonight?" I delibrately left out the face that the classmate offering help was a boy, if I told hime that he would freak, I mean he's in the army for crying out loud!

"If it's okay with their parents then it's okay with me, just be careful okay."

"Sure thing pops." I knew he'd like me calling him that, I haven't called him pops since I was about 7. I turned back around to see Aiden looking at me confused.

"Okay, not to sound weird, but why didn't you telll your dad that I'm a boy?"

"Oh, he's in the military, so he's really over protective and knows how to use a gun. And when I gain friends I like to keep them, not that it's possible for very long, being an army brat and all."

"You'd really consider me a friend?"

"Well yeah, hardly anyone else has offered to help, or even been civil to me apart from you, Will and Darren."

"Wow, you may be my first girlfriend. Wait! That came out wrong I meant my friend that's a girl, not that I wouldn't want you as a girlfriend, it's just I barely know you and ..."

I cut him off, "Okay stop, stop. I get what you meant, no harm done dude."

"Phew, I thought you'd be freaked out and take what I said the wrong way."

"Nah, we're cool."

**_RRIIIINNNGGGG!_** The school day ended.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Okay third chapter done, as you've probably guessed Bvb will make their appearence soon! Once again please review! I really need to know whether you like or dislike this story.**


End file.
